Arrepentimientos Prohibidos
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Secuela de "wake me up when september ends". Severus entendía, tal vez mejor que Blaise, que su vida no había estado llena de gente a la que él amara ni gente que le amara. Severus/Blaise. Minor.


**Se titula:** Arrepentimientos Prohibidos.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **secuela de "wake me up when september ends". Severus entendía, tal vez mejor que Blaise, que su vida no había estado llena de gente a la que él amara ni gente que le amara. Severus/Blaise. Minor.

**Te advierto que:** hay rollo homosexual sin sexo. Hay menores involucrados. No se resuelven todas las dudas de la historia. No sé si es OoC. Y es un crack!pairing, por supuesto.

**Copyright:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o-

Arrepentimientos prohibidos

Se trasladaban a la casa de Sirius Black, así no más. Blaise apretó los labios y trató de distender su postura de tal manera que su enojo no fuera evidente, después de todo no era el momento para andar con niñerías. Severus andaba frenético desplegando su magia en toda la casa, concentrándose más en percibir algún enemigo en la calle de la hilandera que en los libros, ropa, cuchillos, calderos, diplomas y demás chécheres que danzaban de un lado para el otro tratando de arreglarse dentro de los tres baúles que abiertos los acogían.

No podría ser de otra manera, sin embargo. Bellatrix había cumplido su cometido de poner en alta duda la lealtad de Severus hasta el momento, y de no haber sido porque Lucius Malfoy se encargó de prevenir al maestro de pociones, quien sabe qué suerte hubiese corrido de haberse apersonado en la reunión que Voldemort lideraba en estos precisos segundos.

El tatuaje maligno se retorcía descaradamente en la enrojecida piel del hombre, mostrándose casi orgulloso debido a la camisa arremangada. Blaise lo observó de reojo una última vez antes de continuar con la única tarea que debía hacerse a mano: recoger, catalogar y empacar las pociones y experimentos del taller. Apenas hubo terminado tomó el pequeño maletín en la mano derecha y se encontró con el maestro, quien había terminado de dejar la casa inhabitable.

No intercambiaron palabras. Rápidamente ambos recorrieron el hogar dando un último chequeo y al terminar simplemente se colocaron las capas azul noche. El maletín volvió a la mano de Blaise y los tres baúles se encogieron para terminar en un bolsillo de su túnica. Tomándose las manos, ambos salieron por la puerta trasera, y apenas ésta se hubo sellado a su paso un hechizo no verbal empezó a consumir la casa en llamas lentamente. Adentro, atado, amordazado y enceguecido se consumiría también Colagusano.

La aparición los llevó justo a la entrada de la honorable casa Black. Esta vez ambos compartieron una breve mirada, dándose fuerzas mutuamente para enfrentar al despelote de Gryffindors que no les esperaba. Entonces Severus abrió la puerta con cuidado, entrando primero para retirar el guarda paraguas del camino. Blaise entró seguidamente. La capa se le fue despojada por el maestro mientras él se dedicaba a quitarse los guantes. Ni una sola vez miró alrededor. Y las nuevas presencias fueron bien denotadas por los gritos de la señora Black.

El despelote de Gryffindors antes mencionado apareció en tropel desde la cocina. Estos procedieron a mirarlos con descaro, más sorprendidos por el acompañante que por el hecho de recibir a otro miembro de la orden.

-Coño, madre. ¿Por qué no te callas, maldición? –Sirius Black rompió la tensión al bajar de las escaleras en carrera, blandiendo ya la varita para tratar de cerrar las cortinas. Apenas lo hubo logrado fue que se dio cuenta de Severus, quien se estaba quitando la capa, y su adjunto, quien se estaba quitando la bufanda. Una sonrisa sardónica se desplegó en su rostro-. Bueno Snivellus, bienvenido al club de los encerrados -comentó con retintín, más que feliz de saber que alguien más viviría su suplicio. Sin embargo sus palabras fueron ignoradas.

-Pero bueno Severus, pasen a la cocina. La cena está servida –dijo Molly tan pronto como se le pasó el shock. El aludido sólo le asintió.

Cuando ambos recién llegados se quitaron todo el abrigo se aparecieron en la cocina, y se sentaron con prontitud uno junto al otro en los puestos vacíos al lado de Hermione Granger. La charla murió y sólo se escuchó el sonido de la cubertería. Molly prontamente les sirvió un plato de estofado a los dos.

Bajo la mesa, la pierna derecha de Severus y la pierna izquierda de Blaise se mantenían en un estático contacto. Sólo una pequeña manera de mantenerse conscientes de la proximidad ajena.

Cuando el postre había terminado Albus Dumbledore se apareció en la casona. Debido a que Molly, Arthur, Sirius y Severus eran los únicos miembros de la Orden presentes, éstos fueron quienes le acompañaron a por un trago digestivo en la sala.

Los gemelos fueron quienes se mostraron más decididos a hacerse participar en la reunión, pero sus padres les acallaron diligentemente y Molly dirigió a todos los chicos al segundo piso con su habitual regañina. Cuando les hubo espantado se encontró a Blaise recibiendo el equipaje de manos de Severus. Los ojos castaños la miraron con entereza y seriedad. Ella se estremeció, reconociendo una mirada demasiado adulta en un rostro demasiado joven.

-Molly, ¿Hay alguna habitación libre? –preguntó Severus por educación, sabiendo de antemano que la habitación que siempre ocupaba cada vez que venía a la casona estaría desocupada.

-Sí, tu habitación está vacía. Pero creo que Blaise deberá dormir con Harry y Ron -comentó Molly como si nada. Ella sabía que él estaba siendo más educado de lo acostumbrado y este comportamiento estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

-No hará falta. Muéstrale a Blaise la mía –sentenció él así no más. Blaise se contuvo de doblar el gesto, captando las miradas curiosas de Sirius Black y Arthur Weasley.

-Eh, okey –respondió la mujer, impresionada por la vaguedad de la oración.

-Apúrate Molly, por favor, mientras más pronto empecemos mejor –comentó Albus entrado a la sala y poniéndose cómodo en uno de los sofás. Arthur y Sirius debieron seguirle, y un silencio expectante se estableció hasta que ella reaccionó. Los recién llegados apenas habían pestañeado.

-Ven cariño. Te enseño el cuarto –dijo Molly entonces, tomando a Blaise del brazo izquierdo para conducirlo a través de las escaleras. Severus desapareció al instante hacia la sala pero ella fue detenida por una mano morena sobre la suya, instándole a retirarla. Sintiéndose rechazada así lo hizo, para sorprenderse cuando el jovencito le ofreció el brazo en ademán caballeroso.

Sus hijos probablemente se hubiesen reído de verla en esa situación: azorada al tomar el brazo de un jovencito quién sabía cuántos años menor que ella, pero hacía mucho que un hombre no le dedicaba ese gesto. Sin más, ella le guio hasta la tercera habitación a la derecha, en el segundo piso. También le mostró brevemente dónde quedaba el baño.

-Gracias –susurró el joven. Su voz era ronca y sus ojos eran de piedra. Su postura era recta y su caminar seguro.

-De nada –respondió ella, reconociendo por fin que en frente tenía a un caballero sangre pura, de esos que podrían estar entre las filas de quien no debe ser nombrado. Se retiró algo perturbada por sus propios pensamientos.

Blaise se dedicó al momento a desempacar. Organizó la ropa por tipo y color en el armario, ampliándolo con magia. Hizo lo propio también con los zapatos y accesorios, poniendo especial mimo a sus pañuelos. Abrió la ventana para ventilar la habitación, notando el terrible calor del verano y el olor a encerrado.

Mientras organizaba los libros, acomodaba la cama, y seguía asegurándose de que aquella habitación se pareciese más a la casa a la que ya nunca más volverían, Blaise se encontró a sí mismo analizando su situación.

La única razón por la que estaba en este lugar era Severus Snape. Apenas había cumplido los dieciséis años, pero sabía que estaba comprometido a cuidar del hombre y darle el cariño que éste jamás recibió en su vida después de la muerte de su madre. Apenas conocía de estos sentimientos por poco más de un año, pero los comprendía imposibles de destruir. Aunque su relación era prohibida por ser él menor de edad, ser aquél su profesor, y ser ambos hombres cuando la sociedad necesitaba tanto nuevos niños sangre pura, Blaise entendía que había aceptado esconderse en la casa Black aunque no tuviese nada que ver con esta guerra simplemente porque estaba obedeciendo a sus sentimientos.

Al terminar se dirigió al baño. Tomó una ducha en el agua helada, sin usar su magia para alterarla por simple capricho. Entonces se dedicó a peinarse el cabello castaño, aplicarse crema humectante sobre la piel morena, y vestirse con un pijama de fino algodón.

Sus recuerdos divagaron a la primera noche que se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe de casa necesitando consejo con desesperación. El último esposo de su madre había fallecido de nuevo misteriosamente, y Blaise ya no sabía cómo seguir pretendiendo. El profesor le recibió a pesar de que el toque de queda hacía rato que había pasado, y le ofreció asiento en frente de su escritorio.

Su madre siempre le decía que él era el único hombre en su vida; estas palabras en vez de tranquilizarlo terminaban asustándolo aún más. Desde la muerte de su padre éste era el quinto padrastro que moría poco después de haberse casado con su madre. Y ella estaba empezando a actuar extraña alrededor de él desde las vacaciones de su cuarto año, cuando Blaise había agarrado altura y musculatura gracias a la pubertad.

Aterrado, sudoroso y nervioso, el muchacho se presentó en frente de su profesor quien por primera vez se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a un alumno. Eso lo sabría Blaise después, cuando se había acostumbrado a visitar al oscuro profesor en horas terribles de la noche, primero por culpa de su madre y luego por el simple placer de hacerlo. Severus se enojó lo suficiente como para rechazarlo hasta el cansancio cuando notó el cambio en las visitas, y luego habría de rendirse a los encantos del jovencito que de virgen poco tenía cuando éste así lo dispuso.

Blaise sabía de su fama de promiscuo en Slytherin, más que merecida. Desde su segundo año él se había involucrado brevemente con más de un alumno de sexto y séptimo año. Para el momento en que su lujuria se dirigió a Severus tenía la suficiente experiencia en seducción como para no dejarle escapatoria a este hombre que conocía muy bien sobre hacer lo imposible para atraer a otros, gracias a su pésima apariencia, pero sabía muy poco sobre lo que era ser realmente deseado por alguien.

Las memorias se interrumpieron al darse cuenta del golpeteo en la puerta. Al abrir vio a Ginny Weasley.

-Dios mío, te tardas más que una mujer. Por si no te acuerdas no eres el único viviendo aquí –le espetó ella con enojo. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron al momento cuando repasó el cuerpo de él pero su ceño fruncido no disminuyó en lo absoluto.

-Lo siento –dijo él por cortesía nada más. Entonces salió del baño con la toalla sobre el hombro y sus cosas en el brazo izquierdo, y se dirigiera al cuarto de Severus.

Ginny gritó para sí misma, apretando los dientes tan fuerte como pudo. No sabía quién era él, pero por las maneras estaba casi segura que era uno de esos imbéciles Slytherin sangre pura hasta las metras. Enojada, se encerró el baño con un portazo tan fuerte que provocó que Hermione, los gemelos, Ron y Harry asomaran la cabeza desde el primer cuarto a la izquierda, justo a tiempo para observar a Blaise cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Snape.

Ya marcaban las once de la noche cuando Blaise se cansó de esperar al maestro de pociones leyendo un libro. Desperezándose, se levantó de la cama, se acomodó la ropa y se dirigió al piso inferior, con los pies descalzos y los pasos silenciosos.

Los Gryffindor parecían intentar escuchar la conversación pero se detuvieron al instante al verlo aparecer. Miradas serias le fueron dirigidas pero la suya se mantuvo impasible. Sin avisar de su intensión se dirigió hasta la puerta y tocó tres veces, provocando un sonido poderoso a través de la madera.

-Pase –respondió la voz del director Dumbledore.

Con la aquiescencia otorgada Blaise abrió la puerta en un movimiento fluido pero no se adentró a la habitación. Los muchachos de Gryffindor debieron de verse a través de la puerta si el ceño fruncido de Severus y Molly Weasley, y la sonrisa sardónica de Sirius Black decían algo. Blaise se mantuvo en su lugar hasta que conectó sus ojos con los de Severus, quien extendió su mano izquierda hacia él. Tampoco se molestó en cerrar la puerta a su espalda, simplemente se ocupó en tomar la mano que se le era ofrecida.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó el profesor tan pronto como le tuvo a su lado.

-Es muy tarde. Lamento importunar, pero esta reunión ya se ha alargado por tres horas, y cada uno de ustedes merece un descanso –explicó el joven moreno. Su mirada se mantuvo respetuosa en el suelo todo el tiempo, pero percibió cómo Severus intercambiaba una mirada cuestionando a su mentor, el profesor Dumbledore.

Al recibir un asentimiento, le respondió al joven-: Ve arriba, te alcanzo en cinco minutos –a lo que sólo recibió una mirada anhelante, sus ojos enfrentándose, y un ligero asentimiento.

Sin más, el joven moreno se deslizo fuera de la habitación, haciendo que los adultos se fijaran nuevamente en sus tobilleras de plata que brillaban perezosamente contra el fuego de la chimenea. En el algodón blanco que se le ajustaba en las pantorrillas en forma de pantalón, y le abrazaba el torso en forma de una camisola lo suficientemente transparente para hacer que sus pezones erectos por el frío se hicieran evidentes. El cabello castaño le enmarcaba el fino rostro, cayendo en ligeras ondas peinadas a la perfección. Esta vez Molly no vio a un señorito sangre pura; en cambio todos en la habitación observaron a un sensual gitano alejarse hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes conservarlo, Severus? –le preguntó Albus justo antes de marcharse, con la capa y el sombrero de punta en la mano, a sólo un paso del hueco de la chimenea, que resplandecía en verde debido a los polvos flú.

El interpelado se sostuvo la larga nariz por un momento como si tratara de contener un dolor de cabeza. Luego suspiró con cansancio y le dirigió una mirada algo atormentada-: Quisiera yo poder deshacerme de él. Pero si lo que te preocupa es su madre, te diré que me hizo llegar una carta durante los finales explicándome que si su hijo recibía cualquier daño de mi parte ella se encargaría de que yo envidiara la suerte de sus difuntos maridos. Y aclaró que eso incluía un corazón roto.

-Sabes que hay maneras de manejar esta situación –soltó Albus, aludiendo a pociones que arreglarían los sentimientos del joven en un santiamén. Severus le sonrió irónico, con toda la acidez que había acumulado durante sus años de amar a Lily Potter sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Saber no es lo mismo que poder, Albus. Quisiera yo poder deshacerme de él, pero no puedo. Mi decisión de mantenerlo conmigo es más fuerte que mi cordura –sentenció con amargura. La culpabilidad por tener este romance prohibido era evidente en su rostro-. Él es lo único que tengo, y no está en mis planes dejarlo ir mientras aún quiera estar conmigo.

Albus sonrió entonces. Sabía mejor que nadie que este jovencito sangre pura ha sido la primera persona jamás en cuidar y amar a su pupilo como a un hombre, y que su amor de maestro y de padre no podía reemplazar _esto_. No lo consideraba propio debido a las circunstancias, pero si era lo único que podía darle a su muchacho para hacerle algo feliz, lo intentaría.

-Que así sea –sentención entonces Albus, y tras una palmada en el hombro desapareció en la chimenea con rumbo a Hogwarts.

Severus contempló el lugar por el que su maestro había desaparecido. Además de Blaise, su novio sensual y taimado, Albus era la única otra persona en su vida que importaba. Antes de ellos, sólo podía mencionar a su madre y a Lily.

Severus entendía, tal vez mejor que Blaise, que su vida no había estado llena de gente a la que él amara ni gente que le amara. Pero estaba comprometido consigo mismo a darlo todo por los pocos a quien tenía, sin importar cuan prohibida esta resolución fuera.

_Acabose._

**Nota al final: **De plano que mi única idea era ver a Blaise entrar a la sala. Era la escena que quería retratar, pero creo que fue lo que salió más chancro de todo esto. Últimamente he tenido una obsesión sobre Severus dominando relaciones y etcéteras, pero también ciertas imágenes han estado persiguiéndome. Y terminan resultando en historias que no vienen al cuento.

En fin. Espero que alguien lea esto. También me he dado cuenta de que mis historias crack, que son las que más me gustan de todas las que escribo, nadie las lee :-( es súper triste.

Y eso. Hasta pronto folks. Ah, esta es la historia número dieciocho para Terry en mi reto personal de una historia por cada bolsita de azúcar que se robó en el día que me ayudó.

Tadá.


End file.
